


Tempo

by AussieOutlander



Series: Tempo- The series [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieOutlander/pseuds/AussieOutlander
Summary: He sees her from the bar. He is transfixed.His grip on his whisky could crack the glass.He moves closer.She sees him weaving through the throng of dancing bodies.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Tempo- The series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015603
Comments: 39
Kudos: 138





	Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first One Shot. I hope you enjoy it.

He sees her from the bar. 

He is transfixed.

His grip on his whisky could crack the glass. 

He moves closer.

She sees him weaving through the throng of dancing bodies.

She slows her pace, exaggerates her hips even more.

He notices and likes. 

Their eyes meet. Pupils dilate. Pulses race.

She loses sight of him, then feels something behind her.

He's quick, she'll give him that.

She's within his reach, but he watches for now, studying her movement.

He has to touch her, he moves closer. 

He stops, unsure of what he should do.

This is not his scene. 

He is not this guy.

But he is drawn to her, he cannot stop now.

She feels his hesitation and makes it easy.

She reaches behind herself. 

Grabs his arm and pulls him up on her. 

Front to back, they move together against each other.

It’s magnetic, one touch and they are gone.

Hands wandering, bodies as close as they can be amongst this crowd.

Grinding, one on one. 

He bites his lip as she dances back against him. 

Her ass pressed tight against him. 

She can feel he likes it.

She likes that she can feel it.

He can’t dance, but he sure can move those hips. 

They cannot be separated now.

Their friends have deserted them. 

Knowing they are lost for the evening. 

The music pulses through them. 

As does the heat from the entwined bodies. 

This whole time he’s been behind her. 

Feeling her ripe peachy ass push against his bulge.

He can’t take it anymore. 

He needs relief or he will burst. 

He spins her around by the hips.

She steps back almost falling as she does.

Her cocktails are kicking in. 

He moves instinctively and catches her in his arms. 

One hand burns on the small of her back. 

The other around her wrist. 

Their eyes lock.

He is gorgeous.

She is gorgeous.

Each taken aback by the beauty they find before them.

How are you real?

Each feels an energy between them that cannot be denied. 

He pulls her in close, not shifting his hand from her back.

Demanding the contact his body desires.

They cannot move from this spot. 

Their eyes cannot move from each other. 

They stand face to face.

Hearts pounding. 

Chests heaving.

The bass heavy music provides the tempo. 

Their bodies work against each other again.

Thrusting, grinding, melting into one.

All he can feel is her.

Her breath against his face.

Her breasts against his chest.

And that ass.

The ass that he now has a firm grip of. 

His giant hands are full with her.

He would do anything to take a bite of it right here, right now. 

He can feel himself hardening as he squeezes and moulds it.

She feels it too.

She takes a sexy look down.

A sexy, wicked smile flashes over her heavenly face.

She grabs his hand and he allows her to drag him outside.

There's an alley beside the club. 

She seeks its solitude. 

She needs it to be just him and her. 

Pushed up against the wall by a mere lass.

They move together to kiss in the darkness. 

A loud clatter forces them apart just as their lips are about to meet. 

Both scan the area and no one is around.

He grabs her neck and kisses her.

Like she’s never been kissed before. 

She still has him against the wall. 

She likes the power.

She pushes her hips against him and slowly moves back and forth.

Her hands squeeze what it can grab of his ass, so toned and tight.

Her tongue skirts his lips before forcing them apart. 

His mouth meets hers and the feeling is indescribable. 

“Christ”, he says when she finally pulls away.

Desperately panting for air.

"What the devil is your name, lass?"

His accent is delicious, thick and lush like his ass. 

She doesn’t answer, just kisses him again.

Unable to stand to be away from those soft, delicious lips another second.

The accent has taken her want for him to a whole other level. 

She cannot help herself. 

She feels she’s been possessed by some kind of devil. 

She’s a good girl.

She doesn’t do things like this. 

He does though, she can tell. 

These lips have kissed many. 

But she doesn’t care. 

Right now, they belong to her. 

His hands shift from her ass. 

To the hem of her tight little skirt. 

The skirt she wants to be freed from. 

His hands feverishly work to raise it. 

It’s so god damn tight, she must have painted it on. 

She giggles against his lips as she hears his frustration.

She enjoys it, the teasing.

He pulls himself away from her.

A wry half smile and a wink tells her he’s not giving up. 

He starts at her waist and slowly slides his hand inside.

Her skirt.

Just enough to get a grip.

It’s snug and tight. 

It makes him think of all her tight places.  
That he could squeeze into. 

He continues to pull 

Until the top of her ass pops out. 

He spins her around. 

Drops to one knee and bites it.

Just as he wanted the moment he felt it on the dance floor. 

She moans as his teeth pinch her skin.

The pleasing pain brings her a new level of wetness.

A new level of arousal.

His mouth finally releases its prize. 

He stands, grabs her and spins her around.

Now it’s her turn against the wall.

His giant frame steps into her and forces her legs apart.

They naturally splay open. 

He effortlessly lifts her. 

Her long legs wrap around his waist and grip tightly.

Feeling as they were designed for this very purpose.

She grinds against his ridiculously hard cock.

Desperate for some kind of relief.

For the ache between her legs.

“Yer name lass, tell me yer name before I take ye.” 

She can’t talk, she moans. 

She reaches in between her legs and grabs his cock. 

It’s huge, and she wants it.

She finds her voice 

“I want you now.” 

He presses her harder against the wall.

She can feel him throbbing between her legs. 

It’s killing her.

He grabs a condom, he's always prepared.

She releases her grip and undoes his zip.

He spills out and she’s breathless.

He masterfully slides it down his shaft. 

He looks up, and nods.

Seeking her consent. 

"Do it now and don’t be gentle.“ 

He lines himself up.

Grips her hips. 

Drives hard inside. 

Her ass slams against the wall.

He fills every part of her like no one has before.

They both moan.

Both throw back their heads in disbelief.

He pauses for a moment, feeling her tight wet pussy devour him.

She cannot wait.

“Fuck me, fuck me hard!” 

She begs into his ear. 

“With pleasure.“ 

He smirks and thrusts inside her.

Again and again and again.

She cries out. 

She cannot take it.

She cannot believe this is real.

How can this feel so good?

When it's so wrong.

He ploughs her, stretches her. 

He fucks her so hard.

She fears she will split in two.

"Jesus Christ!"

He hears her cries.

He needs more.

"I'm going to make ye come so hard." 

She feels him pulsing.

She doesn't want it to stop.

"I want you to fuck me all night."

She cannot take it.

Her body seizes.

She screams.

He screams.

"Tell me yer name."

"Claire." 

"Come for me Claire, fucking come on my cock now!"

She does, she squeals, she cannot feel her legs.

Like she didn't think was possible.

He feels her pussy clamp down.

And he loves it.

"Jamie, my name is Jamie."

"Fuck me Jamie, fuck me."

She says his name like no other. 

He comes, and comes and comes.

Like he never has.

They ride it together.

The high.

This feeling that's indescribable.

"What the fuck was that?"

Their eyes meet again.

They kiss. 

It's intense and deep.

It's soft, but raw.

"I don't do this."

They both say in time.

They hear a voice.

Someone is calling her name.

He is still inside her.

They don't want it to end, but it has.

She slides from his waist.

Instantly wanting him inside her again.

Her friends are calling.

She has to go

But can't let go of him.

He zips himself up.

She pulls down her skirt.

They still hold each other's eye.

What is this?

He reaches into his pocket.

He has a card.

She slips it between her breasts.

He bites his lip.

He wants her again.

She wants him again.

She kisses him 

She walks away.

Goodbye Jamie.

Goodbye Claire.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
